School Days (no es el de Zty)
by Mr. NBA
Summary: Unas chicas de Chicago viven sus extrañas vidas yendo al Equestria High School, donde tendran más de algún problema. OK pesima sinopsis XP, mejor lean. Un fic con un poco de todo pero sobre todo Showtime al estilo Clippers :D
1. Preparando la llegada

Bueno aquí va el primero de tres fics, que es un Crossover entre ponies, South Park, DK y algo de WNBA (después se sabra por que). Ademas es mi primer fic

School Days (No el de Zty)

Advertencia: Este no es el de Zty, y le coloque así, por que...  
-eres un inútil poco creativo-  
...el titulo me sirve, como no es el de Zty aquí no hay Lemmon, ni menos yuri.  
Disclaimer: Los Personajes de MLP : FIM, South Park, Nintendo y los equipos de la NBA, no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.  
-Por supuesto como si tú pudieras crear algo tan bueno como eso-  
-Callese profesor-  
-Obligame-  
Bueno que comience la historia:

Intro:

watch?v=vu-n6jeiOeM

watch?v=4ZGnlMkBAw4

Capitulo 1 : Preparando la llegada

Otro año, otro salón mismos compañeros, esa era la la historia del 10º A del Equestria High School de Chicago, donde estudiadan 6 chicas que parecían normales, excepto por que dos tienen alas, dos que ocupan magia, una ultra hiperactiva y una vaquera.

Una de ellas es Twilight Sparkle, una genio gek, pero de buena figura (no tetona por favor) fanática de los 76ers de Philadelphia, aunque allá nacido en Washington D. C., la molestaban por llamarse Twilight, por lo que maldecía a Stephenie Meyer, ya que a nadie le gusto la película (demasiado cursi, buagh!). Tiene el cabello azul con visos de color lila y violeta, piel blanca, ojos violetas, llevaba como collar, una estrella de seis picos rosa con, varias blancas rodeándola, no tiene cuerno (por si acaso, y las otras tampoco), siempre lleva una blusa blanca con un sweater color lavanda y falda azul con unas medias blancas hasta un poco más abajo de la rodilla, contrariamente a lo que se podía pensar calza unas Converse Chuck Taylor color lavanda, firmadas adentro por el mismísimo Wilt Chamberlain (el hombre que anoto 100 puntos en un partido) antes de morir, tiene 16 años, al igual que sus amigas. Media 1.65 cm y pesaba 50 Kg.  
Otra de estas es Rainbow Dash, era bastante atractiva y atlética, devota de los Chicago Bulls, ya que nació allí. Ella es leal con sus amigas. Usa siempre una chaqueta color cian que tiene como logotipo una nube y un rayo arcoíris, tiene el cabello como Dennis Rodman(o sea multicolor), salvo que a diferencia de este, en ella es natural y lo tiene corto, siempre lleva unos shorts del mismo color que su chaqueta y unas calzas negras, calza siempre unas Converse Weapon, de color blanco y detalles cian. Pero lo más peculiar eran sus alas del mismo color que su chaqueta, que le servían de mucha ayuda a la hora de jugar baloncesto, que junto con su carácter de marimacho, le daban un toque rudo a esta alera, que a pesar de medir 1.63 cm y pesar 48 Kg. , hacia mates (clavadas) fantásticos (las alas le ayudan bastante). Ocupaba la 6 en honor al Dr. J. (un mateador de los ´70).

Jackeline Smith, alias Applejack, es la Dwyane Wade de Dashie(B.F.F. para los colegas). Es la honestidad en carne y hueso. Tiene el pelo rubio amarrado con una cinta roja al final, lleva siempre un sombrero vaquero usando una camisa naranja y unos jeans vaqueros, con sus respectivas botas, que hacían que esta tejana (sí nació en Texas) luciera bella en su estilo. Es bastante fuerte. Tiene unos maravillosos ojos verdes y unas características pecas, también es muy inteligente, ya que es la 2º de la clase (adivinen quien es la primera), y mide 1.75 cm y pesa 60 Kg., ademas se vuelve loca por los Spurs.

Rarity Belle es la más femenina de las 6, una genio en alta costura y de muy hermosa figura. Esta joven modista bastante pulcra y amante de la perfección, usa un lenguaje bastante fino, y es muy melodramática, además de ser una hábil maga (no tanto como Twi o otra de quien hablare más adelante). No le faltaban calentones y pretendientes, uno de estos últimos era muy devoto, pero era algo menor, aunque el amor no tiene edad, no?, siempre alternaba ropa, pero usualmente llevaba (y por usualmente me refier veces al mes) una chaqueta blanca, con un vestido blanco debajo que le llegaba hasta la rodilla, y unos zapatos con taco medio de color blanco, junto a una estilizada cabellera azul y un perfecto maquillaje en sus azules ojos, le daban a esta angelina (si es de Los Angeles) un aura de belleza impactante. Es fan de los Lakers, aunque considere el basket un deporte sucio por todo el sudor con que terminan los jugadores. Mide 1.64 cm (sin taco) y pesa 48 Kg y sus medidas era 80-55-80, ¿pero ese dato a quien le importa?

Sakura Furukawa, el nombre real de la dulce, inocente y tierna Fluttershy(puntos a quien le atine de donde me inspire para hacer el nombre de ella), que es una chica tímida y casi normal , sí no fuera por esas angelicales alas, que le daban más belleza aún , tiene el cabello muy largo, de color rosa, que tiene un broche de tres mariposas, siempre viste un chaleco amarillo, con una falda rosa, unos zapatos blancos(sin taco) y ojos color esmeralda. Oriunda de Milwaukee, de padres japoneses, de eso solo tiene el nombre (sospechosamente), se mudaron a Chicago cuando tenía 2 años, tuvo problemas en su infancia, teniendo que soportar un bullying brutal en primaria, el cual solo soporto gracias a Dashie y Rarity, y después a las demás, que además la ayudaban a ser más segura de sí misma, es tan bella y tierna, que puede causarte un infarto a los despistados(sí no pregúntele a cierto rubio atomatado que vive en Colorado que por andar despistado tuvo uno). Mide 1.75 cm y pesa 56 Kg

Pinikamena Diane Pie, o solo Pinkie Pie, es una chica bastante alegre que contagia al mundo con su alegría, aunque tenía habilidades bastante anormales (omnipresencia, sacar cosas de la nada, saltar increíblemente alto, supervelocidad, pinkiesentido, romper la 4º pared… y un larguísimo, etc.) pero que esperabas en un mundo de chicas aladas y otras con poderes mágicos, además come una insana cantidad de dulces y golosinas, y sin terminar con diabetes, tiene los ojos azules y cabello con un afro de un color escandalosamente rosado, viste siempre una polera rosa con 3 globos, una falda del mismo color que alternaba con unos shorts y una medias hasta la rodilla, con unas zapatillas Vans completamente rosas. Mide 1.63 y pesa 49 Kg.

Pero lo más curioso de esta chica es su novio, que es casi tan "raro" como ella, él nombre de él es Keith Marshall, más conocido como Surprise Box, que era un rubio de ojos azules (cliché), su pelo era corto, ultra fan de Eminem, su personalidad es ser loco como Slim Shady (alter ego de Eminem y también su apodo) , hablar como si fue Pinkie Pie y ser Dramatico (algo) como Rarity, o sea, un tipo rarísimo.

Pero hoy no hablaremos de ellos…  
-Are you fucking kidding me? Das una descripción de cada personaje principal y luego dices que la historia no se centrara en ellos, ¿qué clase de idiota eres?-

Bueno, la historia de AHORA se centrara en Detroit, donde una profesora de dicha escuela, de cabello como el fuego, corto y en punta, que usaba un buzo celeste y unas alas amarillas. Media 1.78 cm y pesaba 65 kilos, tenía 34 años, y su nombre era Christine Ehlo, Spitfire para los colegas, ex alumna y ex jugadora de la escuela, es una leyenda viviente en Chicago, ya que jugó para las Sky (equipo de la WNBA), ganado dos campeonatos y un MVP de Temporada (equivalente a un Dz Award), razones que para cuando se retiro (hace dos años), retiraran la 15 que ella ocupaba en los partidos, en honor a la proezas que realizo con el cuadro celeste (que sí las nombrara tendría que estar 2 días mínimo aquí).

La Razón de que estuviera en el estado de Michigan, era buscar un elemento para el equipo de Basketball o Hockey Femenino, ya que era también reclutadora (pero no le pagaban más). Bueno el asunto es que fue a ver un caso de una chica que estudio allí y su familia quiere volver a Chicago (ya que ellos vivian allí), se acordaron juntar en una cafetería del centro, ya que no le gustaba la rigurosidad de las entrevistas en el colegio, en eso vio una joven bastante alta que viste una chaqueta de cuero café, unos jeans y unas Converse Pro Leather, ademas tenia el cabello blanco y unas alas del mismo color de su chaqueta. Spitfire la reconoció, pues hace una año parece que fue al colegio, aunque al parecer tuvo problemas con las alumnas.  
-¿Tú eres Gilda Griffin?- pregunto Spit, mirando la carpeta que traía  
-Sí, supongo que usted es la profesora "Spitfire" Ehlo- respondió la posible lesbiana  
-Vaya creo que has oído de mi- contesto  
-Are you kidding me, right? - respondió la macarra- eres Spitfire Ehlo, la major jugadora de las Sky en la historia, ¿cómo diablos no te reconocería?- completo ella.  
-Sí, supongo que sabes que hago aquí-  
-Por supuesto-  
-¿Para qué equipo te postulas?-  
-Para el de basket, por supuesto-  
-Genial, hay que revivir un poco el equipo ya que con nuestras jugadoras estrella solas no podemos hacer mucho- dijo emocionada Spitfire, ya que consigiuo una jugadora para su equipo y para el enigmático entrenador, que no es Soarin.

Y hablando de la pareja de ella (6 años menor por si acaso) es un tipo de cabello azul de 1.86 cm y 80 Kg. (si chicas tenía un six-pack) lleva un buzo celeste con un rayo con alas como logo conversaba con otra chica, pero esta es maga, y lleva orgullosamente un sombrero y una capa con estrellas, a pesar de venir de los barrios más bajos de Detroit, tiene el cabello blanquiazul y tiene ojos de color rosado, usa una polera azul , y unos jeans, además de unas Converse Chuck Taylor azul (me gustan esas zapatillas). Su vida era mala, su madre siempre estaba ebria y era algo "libidinosa", por no usar otra palabra, ya que siempre habían hombres en su casa, por suerte sabia como defenderse, así que nadie le hacía daño ni ella ni a su hermana menor (criarse en Detroit es casi tan peligroso como criarse en Bronx), y esta era su bien más preciado junto a una cadena que tiene una capa y una varita como símbolo, parecida a la de Twilight. Su padre murió cuando ella tenía 4 años, así que no tiene muchos recuerdos de él, y desde entonces su vida se volvió miserable, aparenta ser ruda (y lo es), pero en su casa llora todas las noches. Hasta que decidió una noche irse de allí, junto con su hermana llamada Marie, de 14 años, ¿pero adonde?, entonces vio una papeleta del Equestria High School, que ofrecía becas deportivas, estaban salvadas, ya que Trixie es una excelsa multi-uso en basketball y Marie era patinadora. Las dos hablaron con Soarin en un deposito y el profesor las dejo de inmediato, casí emocionado por la historia de las hermanas, las dejaría en el internado, a su madre no le iba a importar mucho, tenía otras "preocupaciones", se irían hoy mismo a la "tierra prometida", mientras Gilda lo haría en una semana. Mientras tanto en una prisión en Portland, una reclusa espera salir, después de 10 años, teniendo ella 30, tiene la cabellera como la noche negra, los ojos azules, lleva unos jeans ajustados, y una chaqueta de cuero negra, unas botas negras, media 1.80 cm, mientras los guardias la conducen a donde el alcaide de la cárcel que hace el papeleo, devolviéndole las cosas que tenia al momento de entrar, como por ejemplo un Nokia antiguo, esmalte para uñas y cosas así, luego el alcaide dice:  
-Está libre señorita Luna Faust-

Nos vemos al siguiente capitúlo...


	2. La Llegada a la Ciudad del Viento

Hola soy con otro cap... que subi a Foros DZ hace un mes (rie apenado)

_Disclaimer: Los Personajes de MLP : FIM, South Park, Nintendo y los equipos de la NBA, no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños._  
_-Por supuesto como si tú pudieras crear algo tan bueno como eso-_  
_-Callese profesor-_  
_-Obligame-_  
Bueno que comience la historia:

Intro:

www . youtube watch?v=vu-n6jeiOeM

www . youtube watch?v=4ZGnlMkBAw4 (obviamente sin espacios XD)

[SIZE="4"]Capítulo 2: La Llegada a la "Ciudad del Viento"  
Al día siguiente…  
Es una mañana tranquila en Ponyville, el barrio más alegre de la ciudad, las aves cantan y hay una fresca brisa matutina cerca de la casa de Fluttershy, que vive con su madre y su padre, su madre es una de las más famosas jardineras en la ciudad y todos la conocen como Posey, y ella es muy parecida a su hija, exepto porque no tiene alas y porque su falda es verde, y su padre, Mr. Furukawa, es un exitoso empresario de la ciudad, su casa queda cerca de un bosque que queda cerca del lago Michigan (un hermoso paisaje, se los recomiendo), en la casa se oyen unas palabras:  
-Levántate dormilona, no querrás llegar tarde a la escuela- dijo la suave voz de la madre de Fluttershy  
-dame 5 minutos más- dijo la chica en las alas, con sueño en sus palabras  
Posey hizo lo que toda buena madre haría, tomo el cobertor y destapo a su hija mandándola a ducharse, porque tenía una cara de que cinco negros le hayan dado una golpiza hace unas horas…  
Mientras tanto en la casa de Dashie, ella no se había levantado todavía (eran las 6:30 AM) y no vivia tan lejos de la escuela, así que esperaremos una media hora, mientras esperamos y… ¡o miren una pastelería abierta!  
Un Desayuno después…  
Twilight se despertó a la misma hora de siempre (a las 7:00), se ducho, y fue a tomar desayuno con sus padres y su hermano, todos allí eran magos, Twilight Velvet, madre de Twi, era una mujer de unos 40 años, poderosa maga y protegida de la anterior directora, al igual que su hija ahora con Celestia (Celestia Directora…mmm…too mainstream)y se mantenia bien con el paso de los años, tiene el pelo blanco con visos lilas (o lila con visos blanacos?)y un vestido rosa con unos zapatos blancos.

Shining Armor, hermano mayor de Twi, el próximo año comenzaría el servicio militar, era un alumno brillante opacado por su hermana en ese aspecto (como Pau y Marc Gasol en los Grizllies), de buena contextura física, era un tipo afortunado, ya que era el novio de la Sobrina de la Directora (ya sabran quien es no?), y también era un excelente mago de tipo defensivo, lleva siempre una polera blanca con una chaqueta del mismo color, unos jeans con unas zapatillas Nike (ya que era jugador de fútbol americano y posible candidato a que retiraran su nº 52)(puntos al que adivine el porqué ese número)tiene ojos azules y un azul más claro para su cabello corto. Tiene 18 años y mide 1.88 cm y pesa 86 kg.(los pesos y las medidas las doy como dato adicional, como los álbumes.)

Spike era el menor de los tres, de cabello verde y en punta, siempre lleva una polera morada y unos pantalones verdes con unas calcetas blancas y otras Nike, pero con detalles morados y verdes, es dos años menor que Twilight, y a es su ayudante y mejor amigo (junto con Shining y Box, y me solo me refiero a hombres), además tiene que soportar los abusos de Rarity, a la cual siempre está dispuesto a ayudar, ya que esta perdidamente enamorado de ella, y cree que tiene una oportunidad…  
-pobrecito nunca va hacer nada con ella, muajajajajajaja-  
-cállese profesor, todavía no es su turno- ¬¬  
…como les decía, cree tener una oportunidad, y al parecer esta solo perdiendo su tiempo, ya que la maga tiene pretendientes incluso de 20 años, o solo parece… da igual. Al igual que sus hermanos es mago, y uno de los buenos, ya que maneja el fuego a placer y es un excelente atacante. Mide un "descomunal" 1.76 cm y pesa 70 kg (recuerden que tiene 14 y en la serie es un dragon). Y terminados sus waffles y su leche con chocolate se fueron a la escuela a alimentarse de conocimiento (o aburrirse, depende cual sea la situación).

Mientras tanto Trixie y su hermana, que habían llegado ayer, despertaron muy temprano, y eso que vivian dentro del colegio, se nota que estaban emocionadas, ya que van a empezar de cero en otra ciudad, Trixie esperaba encontrar admiradores, y Marie, solo pensaba en hacer amigas, ya que es muy sociable (no sociable nivel facebook) y amable, no tenia tantos problemas como su hermana, mientras esta era muy ególatra y soberbia, se jactaba de ser una poderosa maga (y lo era) y una buena basquetbolista (que también lo era). Pero podía a llegar a ser muy amble (vamos, no es como el villano de cierto fic).

Las otras chicas se despertaron con mucho sueño, excepto Pinkie, que parecía persona automática, ya que se despertó y… bueno ya saben cómo se despierta. Se juntaron afuera del colegio y entraron a su salón, donde apareció un tipo de smoking, ojos color miel, zapatos negros, aparentemente latino, cabello corto, y con algo de sobre peso (1.90 cm y 96 kg) casi un inserto del autor en la historia, si no fuera porque es el típico profesor cabrón buena onda (mmm…eso fue raro) y tiene 33 años, llevaba una vara de metal como baston, aunque podía caminar perfectamente normal, mientras de fondo se oía la canción Gansta Party de 2pac.

nota:La canción del profesor  
www . youtube watch?v=zqnM-IyYYDs

-¿Como están chicos?, espero hacerle pasar hoy un mal y buen rato-dijo con acento chileno-pero antes presentare a la nueva alumna, que viene de Detroit. Entre por favor-

Trixie, con su típica soberbia entro a la sala diciendo:

-¡Saluden todos a la gran y poderosa Trix… ¡TÚ!- apuntando a Twi  
-Twilight, ¿Qué diablos le hiciste a esta estirada?- dijo el profesor  
-¡Ella me humillo frente a mis conocidos el año pasado!- respondió la maga  
-¡Hey, yo no tengo la culpa de que seas tan presumida!- se defendió la peliazul  
-¡Cállate, gracias a ti no volví a tener una oportunidad donde estaba!-(creo que omití esa parte en el 1º capitulo)  
-¡Bueno tal vez hubieras ganado si no hubieras sido una perra!-  
-¡UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH¡- grito carbonero el profesor, seguido por un coro de los demás alumnos, dando un claro ejemplo de lo que no tiene que hacer un profesor.  
-¡YA CALLATE¡-se abalanzo sobre Twilight,y comenzaron a golpearse mutuamente, hasta que…  
-¡YA DETENGANSE!-dijo el profesor, haciendo algo bueno por…-¿Por qué no pidieron salir para fuera?, chicos detengamos la clase y vámonos al patío-…ah, olvídenlo.

Espero que les guste…


	3. Twilight vs Trixie parte 1

Disclaimer: Los Personajes de MLP : FIM, South Park, Nintendo y los equipos de la NBA, no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.  
-Por supuesto como si tú pudieras crear algo tan bueno como eso-  
-Callese profesor-  
-Obligame-  
Bueno que comience la historia:

Capítulo 3: Twilight vs Trixie en dos actos (parte 1)  
Los ánimos estaban caldeados, entre la chica nueva y la geek, ya que en el pasado se habían visto las caras en un torneo de talentos mágicos, donde ellas prácticamente caminaron para llegar a la final, ya que su magia sobresalía por sobre la del resto, con la diferencia que Twi daba clase en el torneo y Trixie solo alardeaba cuando humillaba a un rival, en la final, todos querían que ganara la peliazul, excepto un nicaragüense del cual no recuerdo su nombre, al final Twi le dio una lección, una paliza y una humillación que le afectaba hasta ahora, ya que le gano con una cuerda y un aro, haciéndola parecer un yoyo, no me pregunten como lo hizo, pero Trixie parecía un yoyo subiendo de arriba abajo. Ahora devuelta en el colegio las dos querían golpearse mutuamente, ya que estaban furiosas, pero los varones querían ue comenzara luego, ya que los hombres de este curso son unos malditos pervertidos que querían a dos mujeres revolcarse en el suelo, mientras que las amigas de Twilight (incluyase a Cherilee, Vinyl, Octavia y Sparkler (la hija de Derpy, no confundir con la madre de Rarity) en este grupo), estaban preocupadas, no solo de cómo saldría su amiga de esta pelea, también de la manga de pervertidos que tenían por compañeros, incluyendo a Box, el ya mencionado novio de Pinkie, que es un rapero algo loco que se lleva muy bien con la joven DJ, pero con la diferencia que solo él solo tenía ojos para esta, porque la última vez que miro a otro lado termino en un sótano muy dantesco…pero esa es otra historia que será contada más adelante, bueno al salir al patio, Trixie se abalanzo sobre Twilight, y comenzó un escándalo, con la peliblanca intentando darle de hostias a su compañera, y esta esquivando como podía los golpes, hasta que se acordó que era maga, se la saco con magia, y tiro su chaleco hacia sus amigas (lo agarro Pinkie con un guante de baseball gigante de quien sabe de dónde lo saco), acto seguido le propino un puñetazo tan bien pegado que llego a sonar  
-OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- fue el carboneo de los alumnos y el profesor, que gritaron como fans emocionados.

Esto solo enfureció más a la ilusionista, a quien se le pusieron los ojos blancos (no de "esa" manera, si no que le brillaban), y cargo un poderoso ataque mágico, que Twi respondió con un escudo que repelió el ataque, noqueando a un perver…digo compañero  
-Ah, da igual, sigan- dijo el profesor sin interés en el noqueado  
La maga le lanzo un masetero, que la otra golpeo con un bat mágico, mandándolo fuera del colegio  
-¡A LO PROFUNDOOOOOOOOOOO!¡Y NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, DÍGANLE QUE NO A ESA MACETA!-grito el idiota del profesor, dejando a los demás con un pokerface en el rostro, incluidas las peleadoras-¡oh vamos no tienen sentidos del humor!-  
-Profesor, callese por favor- dijo Rarity  
-Aghhh, amrgados-

Bueno las peleadoras siguieron en lo suyo, hasta que quedo una encima de otra, se miraron fijamente y…Twi le propino una dolorosa patada en la entrepierna, ya que estaba debajo…que, ya dije que no habría yuri, malditos pervertidos…bueno sigamos…Trixie se retorcía del profiendo maldicones  
-aghhhhhhhh!, ¡Maldita puta bastarda!, ¡TE MATO, AHORA SI QUE TE MATO!-y con una fuerza tremenda, tackleo a Twi por delante y la comenzó a golpear certeramente en el rostro, mientras la maga hacia lo mismo, y agarro de la polera a la ilusionista, sacándole una parte que dejaba a la vista su ropa interior de arriba, y haciendo que muchos de sus compañeros fueran al baño, yo no se a que…  
-Claro, hacete el desentendido no más-  
¡Oiga deje de romper la cuarta pared por favor!…como decía, las dos estaban bastante sudadas y cansadas, en eso Twi le lanza algo que le da de lleno a la otra y Trixie hace mismo con el mismo resultado, la maga le tiro una banca, la ilusionista… a la directora, que venia acá para ver queesta pasando. Era una mujer bellísima, de unos 32 años, de buena figura (no pechugona o tetona por favor, esto no es una novela hentai o ecchi), que siempre llevaba un vestido blanco, cabello multicolor (celeste, verde, morado y rosa), esbelta (denle unos 70 kg), alta (1.86 cm), y con una personalidad muy afable, aunque a veces es muy troll (y hay un mito que dice que a veces se convierte en una pervertida sin remedio), era Celestia, la directora que estaba tirada encima de Twilight, con los ojos dando vueltas en círculos, y viendo estrellas. Se levanto y trono:  
-¡MUY BIEN, MUY BIEN! ¡¿QUE MIERDA ESTA SUCEDIENDO ACA?!...lo siento, quise decir, ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?-  
-Ellas se peleaban y quise venir a ver que ocurria-dijo el profesor, obviamente mintiendo  
-Shhh, guarda silencio o me descubre-  
Oiga, no rompa la cuarta la cuarta pared  
-Oh, ¿que está ocurriendo aquí?, ¿están rompiendo la cuarta pared? ¿SIN MÍ?- pronuncio Pinkie  
Aghhh!, vuelvan a la historia por favor, o convierto esto en un fic de Crepúsculo o de la G3.5  
-¡AHHHH!, NO! ¡OK, OK, VOLVEMOS, PERO NO HAGAS ESO, TODO MENOS ESO!- exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo  
Eso siempre funciona, bien volvamos a la historia…  
-¡pero si usted nos autorizo!- dijo Twi, muy enojada  
-¡es verdad, no mienta!-apoyo Trixie  
-¡Lo sabía!, ustedes dos vayan a ducharse por que están muy sucias y sudadas y después las veo en mi oficina-le dijo Celestia al parcito y dirigiéndose al profesor -y a usted se le multara con el 5% de su sueldo por mentirme y por permitir peleas entre alumnas- finalizo  
-¡Otra vez!, ¡ya van cinco veces!, aun que no recuerdo cuales fueron la anteriores- alego el profesor  
- La primera fue por un viaje a Sudáfrica, la segunda fue por tirarle cerveza a Ron Artest* y provocar una pelea en Detroit, la tercera fue por conducir ebrio y chocar con la escuela, la cuarta por visitar páginas yuri en horas de trabajo y ahora esto-dijo Celestia haciendo una Trollface.  
-Oh ya recuerdo- dijo haciendo un squee  
-Bueno váyanse a duchar, que parecen un par de vagabundas…y ¿Dónde están los varones?-  
-creo que están en el baño, haciéndose no se qué-respondió el profesor con un tono pícaro al final, haciendo enrojecer a todas la mujeres presentes, y aun más a las peleadoras.  
-ahhh…mejor no preguntare-dijo Celestia un poco avergonzada.

Mientras las chicas se iban a las duchas, empujándose una a la otra, cuando un auto cruzo el patio, reproduciendo a todo volumen Without Me de Eminem.

En el venían dos chicos y una chica, uno de ellos, que era el que conduce, es el ya mencionado Box (no me pregunten cómo es que chico de 16 tiene una licencia para conducir), el otro era un chico moreno (o derechamente negro), lleba una camisa blanca con unos blue jeans y zapitillas Nike(le gustaba verse bien), se llama Jessie, también es rapero y neoyorkino, y la chica es Vynil Scratch, la talentosa DJ de la escuela, dos raperos y una DJ en un Audi, que cosa más rara…da igual, el punto es que casi arrollan a las chicas, quienes ágilmente se tiraron al pasillo, evitando asi aparecer en mil maneras de morir, o en otra historia, en fin, cuando la chicas se levantaron(y murmuraban maldiciones hacia el estúpido conductor), la directora Celestia(que más parecía "Trollestia" en ese momento) les dijo:  
-Surprise, Jessie, Vynil ¿cuántas veces les he dicho que no entren así al colegio?-  
-No lo se- respondió Box  
-Dieciséis, así que vayan a mi oficina, y tienen un atraso-  
-¡Ay no! ¡mi madre me va a matar!-  
-¿estás seguro que solo a ti?-dijo Vynil  
-Ya mejor vámonos- agrego Jessie molesto, profiriendo groserías en contra de Celestia. Mientras que Twi y Trixie se habían ido a la duchas  
-¡Wow, que buena pelea!- dijo Spike desde su salón, donde todos los chicos del salón estaban pegados a la ventana.  
-No puedo creer que lo hizo- dijo Marie, haciendo un sonoro facepalm  
Mientras nuestras protas de la pelea se duchaban pensando en lo que hicieron (nota del autor: hay una puerta que cubre sus cuerpos desde un poco más abajo del cuello hasta la pantorrilla, si usted desea puede ver las "partes interesantes" pero absténgase a las consecuencias)  
-"Diablos, por que de todas las escuelas de Chicago, ella tenía que estar aquí, aunque no es muy buena manera de presentarse, da igual, yo vine aquí por el basketball y una mejor vida con mi hermana, no para hacer amigas"- reflexiono Trixie  
-"Que me pasara ahora, ¿y si la directora me expulsa de la escuela? ¿o de la ciudad? ¿o del Pais? ¿y si me manda a Luna?, tranquila no te pasara eso ¿pero si lo hace?... es poco probable, todo es culpa de Trixie, ahora Celestia me expulsara y terminare en una calle como prostituta… ¡ESTE SERA MI FIN!, ya tranquilízate, no seas idiota, ya nos paso eso una vez, no pasara de nuevo"- pensaba Twilight muy nerviosa.

Luego de darse un bien relajo con una buena ducha, esperaron en la oficina de la directora, donde ya estaban los tres atrasados.  
Mientras en una estación de Portland, Luna esperaba el bus que la llevaría a casa, la metieron a la cárcel hace 10 años por asesinato, pero este fue en defensa de una pequeña niña que estaba a punto de ser violada por un hijo de puta, por eso cuando la encarcelaron, todos en Chicago le tiraron tomates al juez, por ser un idiota, entre ellos Celestia, su hermana mayor, la verdad de lo único que se arrepiente fue de no haber tenido una motosierra a mano, para destazar a ese canalla a quien le decía "mi amor". Refugio su pena en los videojuegos, convirtiéndose en mejor gammer de lo que era, de hecho ahora ella juega al Ocarina of Time en su 3DS, y ultra fan del rock de los 90 y 80. Era una buenísima persona que termino en la cárcel en una injusticia.  
Mientras en Chicago…  
Luego del regaño de dos horas que le dio Celestia a Twilight y Trixie, además de perderse todo un dia de clase, esta última fue a la práctica de baloncesto, donde Spitfire tenía un anuncio importante que dar:  
-Chicos le aviso que hoy dejo de ser la entrenadora del equipo, y me dedico a ser la manager (la que maneja los contratos y draft en un equipo), asi que les presento a su nuevo entrenador, un ex jugador, maestro en la defensa y en los tapones, ganador varias veces el premio al mejor defensor de la NBA, y ganador de un anillo de campeón por supuesto me refiero a…-  
-¿Alonzo Mourning? - dijo Dashie  
-¿Dennis Rodman?- dijo Pinkie  
-¿Dikembe Mutombo?-dijo Scootaloo  
-¿Yao Ming?-dijo un chica  
-No, No, No y ¿de qué hablas?, Yao nunca gano un anillo, y no era buen defensor, tenía sus tapones y rebotes, pero no defendía mucho…-  
Momento de Mr. NBA: un tapón es cuando un jugador lanza el balón al aro y un jugador interrumpe la trayectoria del balón con la mano, bloqueando el tiro y evitando que el balón entre. El rebote no creo que lo tenga que explicar…  
-oye ¿me dejas terminar por favor?-  
Claro Spit, bueno sigamos:  
-me refiero a Ben Wallace-  
-¡BEN WALLACE!-dijeron todas a la vez-pero sí es el jugador más mala leche de la liga.  
-Bueno es el, además hay nuevas chicas que se unen a nosotros, ellas son:  
Trixie Lulamoon, que viene de Detroit, Jackeline Smith, que estaba aquí, Y Twilight Sparkle que también estaba aquí.  
Rainbow escupió la soda que bebía al escuchar el último nombre y Trixie se sorprendió.  
-¿Twilight?, pero si ella es una nerd, sin ofender-  
-no juzguemos, bien dejare aquí al Señor Wallace- finalizo Spitfire  
Entra un sujeto de piel negra (literalmente), de 2,06 metros y 108 kg, con cara de enojado y barba de candado, de cabello negro y corto, con el buso de los Pistons, ese era "Big Ben" Wallace. Las chicas tragaron saliva al verlo, era un tipo enorme, que daba miedo, según Inciclopedia el que recibía un tapón de él, perdía el alma, pero que se yo, lo único que se, yo es que era muy enojon, y dijo con voz profunda:  
-Hola chicas, supongo que ya me conocen, espero que hagamos un buen papel en la WNBA, donde jugaremos con los mejores, así que espero su mayor esfuerzo-  
-Di..disculpe entrenador, ¿no…no se supone que nosotras jugamos en la NCAA?- dijo Rainbow, algo tímida, algo no usual en ella  
-Ya no, bien continuo…-  
-Quiere decir que nosotras nos enfrentaremos a leyendas como Becky Hammon o Cheryl Ford-  
-Exacto, dos escuelas más pidieron el ascenso, ahora me dejan continuar-  
-Oh, Claro-  
-Bien, como es nuestro primer entrenamiento, quiero verlas jugar a todas, así que jugaran un one on one, ¿está claro?-  
-Si Señor-  
-Ok, yo elijo las parejas-dijo, y comenzó a mirar a las chicas- Bien serán en uno la teñida contra la rubia, la peliazul contra la peliblanca, la pollito contra la pelirosa, y la tipa obsesionada con los caballos contra la personaje de fondo-  
Traducción:  
-Rainbow vs Applejack  
-Twilight vs Trixie  
-Scootaloo vs Pinkie  
-Lyra (alias "la anciana", por ser la de más edad) vs una chica de fondo (recuerden que Gilda todavia esta en Detroit)  
-"¡Genial ahora me desquito!, te humillare hasta que llores maldita nerd [inserte risa malevola aquí]- pensó Trixie  
-"¡Te fregaste!"- pensó Twi

espero que les guste, luego hare un extra para el pervertido que mire esa escena


End file.
